yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Crixus Creed
3951df2887cac2e34f7329d2435d61a2.jpg Apperance In facial and bodily strucutre , Crixus looks alot like his orginal counterpart Eden Creed. All but his hair, and eyes are truly contrast in color. Even there bodily features such as muscular physique are quite similar in structure. All by design of course. 0f0d810272a7aa04631f88008360d190.jpg 3d1d6ffd9458436c18df05eb26cfbc44.jpg 5f216e040503cb47aa59b441ea1a426f.jpg 2ef3fc8eb1b5c2b2c69e0f0d22049b3f.jpg 48ed97846b6ac5271895d318dbbc6388.jpg eaa2497645ff9e815d932662e4bf71b6.png f85efbbce80ef17d856317ebb1cff807.jpg 71d706c43791a39b109be37db638cae7.jpg Behavior/Personality ee6f75fc57452d1add8f32829ded2fde.jpg *Pyschotic *Sadistic *Masochistic *Narrassitic *Blood Lusted *Feral *Intelligent *Unpridictable *Sexual Deviant *Murderous fiend *Uncontrollable *Selfish *Mysterious Roleplay Allignment Chaotic Evil 'Occupation/Class' Killer for Hire ' 246356ab295f21ac803d174a0247eb94.jpg a49773d37875e08ff6a6a7db499fa534.jpg ' Crixus upon his creation was designed to KILL nothing more, nothing less. He has been doing just that since his time of make ( During the GMAF 3 ) And has been doing so very well. He has made a great amount of riches with his muder paid sprees. ' 'Fighting Style Being a Clone of Eden Creed. His fighting style is quite like his own. With a more Savage Flare to it all. The Demented slashes and rapid and unpridctable movements make him a dangerous and quite muderous fiend to deal with... ' '''A section taken off Eden " The Tyrant " Creed's Page so you can see his style more so indepth. ' Before their battle with the gods Eden was forced into training with the legend himself Keyth Tasanagi, Father of one of Edens first friends in high school. Thus is when Eden was forced through intense training but not as nearly intense as Lu but he was given enough training to learn 'Thunderous Boxing.'This style iniates the great skills and knowledge of a boxer but overly enhanced Sub-power of Enhanced Combat. Users of this ability posses great skill and knowledge in using their fists in combat and perform attacks such as uppercuts, jabs, crosses, hooks, short straight-punches, cross-counters, and half-uppercuts with great style and profound finesse.This style also is able to fight at incredible speed when fully using ones physical power or even faster when applied chi is inserted into the body to do so. able to strike an opponent in rapid succession that it could possibly kill them instantly. The attacks would possibility deliver painful and precise strikes also gaining kinetic energy produced through the speed of each hit. Due to all of the agility training with the numberous amount of physically tasking work-outs. The user is also capable of executing defensive techniques in boxing include slipping, bobbing, blocking, covering-up, clinching, footwork, and pulling away.User with this style can go from one motion to another effortlessly, effectively dodge attacks, sprint, do back-flips and numerous other gymnastic, athletic and martial implements with little effort. with the movement skills using a combination of balance, bodily coordination, speed, reflexes, strength and endurance. Though, Due to Edens aliterationn chi strictly being based off Alliteration, Using all he's learn his experience on the battlefield thus far. Eden was able to create his own defination of destruction Chi with his technique within this bubbles which allows him yo posses immense physical strength capable of breaking strong material such stone or steel with their bare hands. using this style, the user can dodge bullets ( if seen), catch flies in mid-air, dodge and maneuver around complex attacks, catch falling objects, block detriments, and react instantaneously to what others take more time to react to. The ability to counter attacks enemies by using their own physical force against them in addition to the user's attack power. Sub-power of Enhanced Combat. Not be confused with Power Echo and/or Power Reflection.User with this power can reverse the moves of opponents and attack with the user's own counter moves. This technique acts as a trump card against opponent with superior power and skill, as it turns the strength of such opponents against them. '''Counters *'Cross-Counter Move' - After taking damage counter with a attack with the same strength as what hit you. *'Counter-Counter Move' - counter of a counter move by an opponent. *'Defense Counter Move' - for defense after the user is hit. *'Ocular Counter Move' - This version is a ocular based counter which alters the visual perception of an opponent with quick speed and fluid movements. *'Physical Counter Move' - Right before getting hit (or when the attack hits your weapon or you), the user counters with a attack of their own. *'Quick Time Move' - This slows down time perception allowing the user to dodge an attack or to attack in a moment's notice. *'Vertigo Counter Mover- '''for flipping the user's muscle movements making the opponent think of the opposite functions for the user's body'.' 'PSE - Cyborg ' 5eaa435897d6903d5c42ef7399d1bcd2.jpg 000c98b9677e8ce26bf285879ed67b1a.jpg 5aa9b845ffa2d01b5c73745548d3c3ff.jpg 1f3dde23deecfec765d924b8d5c3cbbb.jpg 26f25172677208ae15f364eaf962e66c.jpg 85fc1c9f59182df6e22b90b9c64f7210.jpg 03028fd180ac60726ce73ab720432e31.jpg 1373ace7c22b2d674b2133e63fbdf750.jpg dd6b5311ada1d158d1a547e1f54cee01.jpg db8fbd1149f8bc6e2c44d4ec484000d9.jpg ' 'Crixus was created from the same procedure as Marcus Millers. And his body formatting is the EXACT same as his. Along with a few extra changes here and there. ' 'Click HERE <- to see in further detail how the BASE mechanics of his body are. ' Once created through the replication of Eden Creeds DNA and the PSE ( Perfect Solider Extraction ) Cyborg project, every particle of Crixus form, including his clothing and equipment, becomes comprised entirely of viral biomass. This substance can be manipulated at will. He can absorb the organic matter of other living creatures, converting it into more biomass. This process sustains and regenerates Crixus health and is referred to as 'consuming'. In addition, Crixus can consume individuals, absorbing their knowledge, skills, and even their physical form, which he can call upon at will. He can manipulate his physical form to create weapons to attack his enemies, generate armor to defend himself, and take on the appearance of another person to disguise himself. *'''Shapeshifting: With the PSE, it has granted him the ability to both shapeshift and fashion his body into weapons. An example this would be his Blade resembling a giant sharp blade and his viral flesh possessing a yellow/reddish hue. His Whipfist has small razor-like blades across its spine-like form. Crixus evolved Hammerfists allow him to perform area attacks. He possesses consumption/assimilation abilities inherent in all infected creatures that allow him to take on the form and memories of any creature he consumes. *'Superhuman Strength': His incredible strength allows him to lift cars, trucks, the destroyed remains of tanks, APCs, and helicopters and throw them great distances. He is far stronger than any normal human or most basic Infected, able to kill a regular human with a single, glancing blow and manhandle the infectious residents of Manhattan. Mercer is capable of punching holes through almost anything if necessary, including a two foot steel door. *'Superhuman Speed': Crixus speed is likewise enhanced. He can achieve running speeds surpassing vehicles. *'Superhuman Agility': He can perform amazing parkour feats such as flips and rolls and maneuvers over and around vehicles and debris with little trouble. His leg strength allows him to leap nearly ten stories into the air. Crixus can run up sheer vertical surfaces and cling to walls for an indefinite period of time. Crixus is also capable of gliding, by ejecting small amounts of mass for further propulsion. *'Superhuman Endurance': Crixus endurance far exceeds that of a human's by leaps and bounds. His body no longer possesses weak bones or vital organs, rendering him immune to otherwise debilitating injury. This biological change allows him to survive falls from any height completely unharmed. Bullets of any caliber will pass through his body, causing very little damage that heals instantly. He can withstand direct hits from rockets, hellfire missiles and tank shells, which cause only moderate damage. The superhumanly strong blows of the various type of Hunters and super soldiers cause the most damage of any type of attack. His superhuman stamina allows him to be physically active at all times without tire. *'Healing Factor': Crixus body has vast powers of self-regeneration. So long as he is properly nourished, Mercer can restore his health and heal any wounds within moments. He can heal a small amount of his health even without consuming any creature.Crixus also seems to have a robust immune system. Though unable to counter a parasite which had been introduced into his body without outside help, he gained a growing immunity to bloodtox with repeat exposure. *'Superhuman Senses': Crixus vision and hearing is enhanced, allowing him to see beyond the visible spectrum and hear across great distances even with physical insulation. He has thermal vision which allows him to locate heat signatures, and infected vision which can detect large concentrations of the virus and tap into the hive mind itself. 'Background' ' a2d44a6d7c33ff1f1c9a1a33851bfdcd.jpg ' 'After the GMAF 3, Primis had taken quite an intrest into Eden Creed. After The Order, had stolen the The Resurrection Organism Pod's they would have sold it over to Primis which contained a bit of Eden's gentic coding amongst the others. They replicated Eden's body with ease, HOWEVER! Due to Eden's Pyscho chi, it took a tole on his clone counterpart rendering him completely DERANGED. Even the powers that Eden had couldnt be replicated completely , his powers were twisted and deformed in comparison. Crixus the name that the leader of Primis had given him. Would soon become more then the orginazation could handle and he broke free much after his creation. They havent been able to keep track of him, only with the dead bodies that lay behind his previous path. ' Category:Creed Family Category:3rd Gen Category:Total Darkness Saga Category:The e-LEMON-ators